The Practice Proposal
The Practice Proposal 'is a simmering romance book released on August 26, 2019. Summary ''You've won a date with All-Star baseball player Cole Collins! He's your biggest celebrity crush, and nothing can prepare you for the night he has in store! Chapters '''Chapter 1: Win a Date with Cole Collins! You've won a date with All-Star baseball player Cole Collins! He's your biggest celebrity crush, and nothing can prepare you for the night he has in store! Chapter 2: Over the Hill and Through the Woods Where is Cole taking you on this epic fantasy date? Oh yeah, and it was bought and paid for by your mother! Chapter 3: Hayrides and Sunsets When Cole surprises you with an off-the-grid date night, you reconnect over your childhoods, and learn that Cole is different from the man he used to be. Chapter 4: The Practice Proposal Cole pops the question that millions of his fans would die to hear - and you're not sure how to take it! Chapter 5: Sign on the Dotted Line When Cole's Agent approaches you with an offer you can't refuse, you know you're getting in over your head - and risk complicating things with Cole. Chapter 6: Cake Wars! Cole has laid all his cards on the table, and winner will take all! But who will the judges vote for, and how will you feel about losing... or winning? Chapter 7: The Jury's Out The assembled judges make their decision... and change the course of your fate with Cole! Chapter 8: Ribs and Rapport Cole invites you to an intimate dinner... no paparazzi allowed! Now's your chance to really get to know him, and learn what makes him tick. Chapter 9: The Bitch is Back Nikki Barlow won't give up that easily! And you must decide: are you willing to forgive Cole... or NOT? Chapter 10: Caveats After new developments, you demand a meeting with Frank to re-evaluate your deal. Will this be the end of the line for you, Cole... and BADD? Chapter 11: Just One Night It's time to spend the night... at Cole's ritzy hotel! But can you get over the drama with Nikki Barlow?! Chapter 12: Batter on Third It's the biggest game of the season... and Cole's chance to clinch the Division title! Will you be celebrating all night long, or comforting him in bed? Chapter 13: For the... Win? Your celebrations over the Orioles victory are cut short when you find a nasty surprise waiting for you at Cole's house. Chapter 14: Paternity Frank drops a bombshell on you and Cole... and it could derail your entire plan! Not to mention your relationship! Chapter 15: Guardian Angel Cole takes you somewhere that changes everything for you... are you finally willing to let him all the way in? Chapter 16: Show Him How Much You bring Cole home with you... and he brings you somewhere special in return! Could this be the start of forever? Chapter 17: World Series It's Game 7! Will you cheer for the Nats or the Os? But wait! Cole has a surprise up his sleeve... Chapter 18: The Truth Your world collapses when you realize baseball's not the only game Cole's been playing! Chapter 19: The Fallout You deal with the aftermath of the truth... and try to get back into your old routine. But you know, in your heart, that nothing will be the same. Chapter 20: Fairytale Farm Your mother takes you somewhere unexpected... to the storybook farm. What is waiting for you there? Author The original author of the story is Tracy March. Her welcoming message for readers of the book is: Bestselling author Tracy March writes romantic thrillers and lighthearted romances inspired by her real-life happily ever after. Tracy has flown in a stunt place, snowmobiled on the Continental Divide, ziplined in the Swiss Alps, and been chased by a bull in the mountains of St. Lucia. Tracy lives in Yorktown, Virginia, with her superhero husband who works for NASA. Category:Books Category:Simmering Romance Category:Tracy March